


A jamais !

by Sevyprnce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevyprnce/pseuds/Sevyprnce
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Patricia Rakepick a finalement proposé à Severus Snape, son meilleur ennemi de l'accompagner pour une mission importante en Egypte. Fin connaisseur en magie noire, il pourrait lui être utile et elle n'aurait pas de quoi s'ennuyer avec lui. Severus acceptera t-il cette proposition ?





	A jamais !

Ceci est un one-shot sur Patricia Rakepick ( dans le jeu Hogwarts Mystery) et Severus Snape. J'ai trouvé leur dynamique interessante et je suspecte Patricia d'avoir un crush ( réciproque ?) sur lui. Bref, je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Qui sait, peut être que ça me donnera envie de donner une suite :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs du jeu Hogwarts Mystery. J'ai mis "OC" car le site fanfiction n'a pas encore rendu disponible la selection des tags.

Ponctuel comme toujours, le maître des cachots , sa cape flottant derrière lui, apparu à la lisière de la forêt interdite, où Patricia l'attendait. La jolie rousse esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, comme si elle avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Alors que Severus dévalait les quelques mètres de pente qui les séparaient, et avait remarqué cette mine de confiance, il jugea bon de la faire redescendre sur terre.

\- Ne t'emballes pas, je suis juste venu par politesse. Je vais faire court car je... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle enchaina :

\- Par politesse. Je vois... C'est bien tu travailles ta sociabilité. Trêve de sarcasme, je devine que tu as choisi de ne pas accepter ma proposition.

\- En effet. Répondit Severus, encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Comme s'il sentait à des miles, la tornade Patricia qui allait s'abattre sur lui et voulait absolument éviter d'avoir à supporter sa diatribe habituelle.

L'ambiance devenait aussi glaciale que s'ils avaient étaient en compagnie d'une dizaine de détraqueurs, malgré la douceur du crépuscule qui offrait quelques derniers rayons de soleil orangés. Patricia, toujours aussi pleine de témérité demanda :

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son interlocuteur. Elle voulait entrer en collision et crever l'abcès.

\- J'ai une tâche à accomplir et Dumbledore me fait confiance.

Incrédule elle ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu parles de quelle tâche ? Celle d'espionner un mort ? Un mage noir qui ne reviendra jamais ?! Elle paraissait de plus en plus irritée et son pouls s'accéléra. Rapidement elle sentit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

\- Il reviendra, et toi aussi tu devras choisir ton camps à ce moment là, répondit froidement Severus.

C'est déjà fait ! Je me tire ! Je retourne aux quatres coins du monde, c'est ma ça ma vie. Dans la vie il faut aussi penser à soit un peu. Tu pourrais en faire autant et m'accompagner si tu n'étais pas aussi la...

Severus fit un pas vers elle, l'air menaçant, ses yeux encore plus sombre que les profondeurs de la forêt devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il pointa sa baguette sur son visage.

\- Dis-le, allez ! Ça me donnera une occasion de te faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle ricana de sa voix forte et rocailleuse et le bouscula violemment de ses deux mains.

\- Mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas Severus Rogue ! Tu veux que je te rappelle à qui tu as affaire ?! Je n'ai pas 12 ans et je ne fais pas pipi au lit. Garde tes menaces pour tes morveux en cours de potions !

\- Severus se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il avait abaissé sa baguette mais cette rage mutuelle était teintée d'une tension indescriptible, comme si l'un et l'autre luttaient contre une force invisible.

\- Je ne veux plus ja-mais te voir. Fiche-le camps d'ici. De toutes façons tu n'y seras jamais la bienvenue, conclut Severus, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid. Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'en alla sans même lui adresser un regard. Il ressentait une haine intense, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pas même envers son pire ennemi James Potter.

La mâchoire serrée, le cœur galopant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, Patricia tentait de canaliser toute la colère qu'elle voulait jeter à la figure du gros connard égoïste aux cheveux gras qui la distancait. Elle avait atteint le point de non retour et lui balança ses quatres vérités, même s'il était déjà loin.

Elle vocifera de toutes ses forces :

\- TU ES UN LACHE SEVERUS ! Tu es, et restera à tout jamais un lâche. Tu as choisis ta vie, j'espère qu'un jour tu te lèveras un matin et finiras par te rendre compte à quel point tu es misérable et que tu as encore fait le mauvais choix ! Vas-y reste donc dans ce vieux château à attendre que le têtard de ton pire ennemi arrive ! A attendre que la progéniture d'une femme qui ne t'as jamais aimé vienne te renvoyer ton passé à la gueule. Ça te plait de vivre avec ces gens ? Ils ne t'aiment pas Severus ! D'ailleurs personne ne t'aime... dans ce château...

A bout de souffle , le ton de sa voix s'était quasiment éteint au terme de sa tirade et en particulier sur la dernière phrase. Une pointe de regret venait soudainement de l'envahir, quand elle réalisa le sens de ses trois derniers mots.

Severus se retourna et esquissa un sourire narquois comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins de la rousse en furie qui avait découvert son secret.

\- C'est très impoli d'écouter aux portes. Mais étant donné ton attachement particulier pour le respect des règles de cette école je n'en suis pas moins surpris.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Patricia continuait de l'assassiner du regard. Severus, qui s'était retourné, ne s'en formalisa pas et en déduit que cette conversation était définitivement terminée. Il tourna les talons une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle rajouta :

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Et si j'allais le répéter à Rita Skeeter. Elle serait ravie d'un tel scoop.

C'était sa façon de le tester, le ton de sa voix traduisait une fausse assurance que Severus avait détecté sans même avoir posé les yeux sur elle.

Il répondit simplement :

\- Personne ne te croirait.

Il l'abandonna sans se retourner et laissant Patricia seule qui réalisa qu'il n'y aurait toujours qu'elle, cette Lily et personne d'autre. La tornade avait fait des dégâts mais, ironiquement, aucune victime n'était à déploré. A part peut être Patricia elle même... Elle ne pleurerait pas, certainement pas pour un salaud pareil. Peut-être que les murs de Severus étaient trop épais après tout, ou peut-être qu'elle s'y prenait mal.

Elle ne le saurait jamais, car finalement elle avait choisi sa vie elle aussi.


End file.
